


His Little Witch

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Mojo, Body Worship, Breast Play, Cat, College, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dorm Room, Dry Humping, F/M, Lucifer (Supernatural) has a Forked Tongue, Lucifer is sexy, Lucifer loves you naked, Lucifer's tounge, Naked Cuddling, Naughty, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sexy, Sneaking Around, Wing Kink, Witchcraft, cute dress, naughty Lucifer, naughty reader, reader is a witch, reader is very sexy, sex involving witchcraft, student, very sexy, weekend sex, you used to be in a Coven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Being a witch in college is hard. Good thing you have a fallen angel as a boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammysDove_CrowleysKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/gifts).



 

(This is a start in a series and I am gifting the first part of the first story to SammysDove_CrowleysKitten, to help her feel better)

 

  
Another day another day of round to round classes and not forgetting my fellow classmates   
thinking I was a freak sitting in the class room with them. Talking to all the new freshmen's   
that arrived not to long ago while I was eating my lunch

"See that girl over there. Sabrina the teenage bitch"

"That girl over there, I heard she kills small animals. She practice's witchcraft"

"Freaky little witch bitch overthere"

I heard it all before. Oh they were right of course I was a witch. But not a bad one, not like the   
crazy men and woman I have been running away from since I spilt my mothers coven so I could   
try and have normal, well normal life I could muster. And well to have one of those you   
need to have an education. Not that what I picked will really have me employed in a flash.   
But I enjoyed it all the same. And I did have my witchcraft to help me out

I walked down the corridor to my room, ignoring the stares from the people hanging in the  
hall way or other staring out from the cracks in the door. Sure I was different, I knew that   
my whole life living under my mother controlling coven. But I was the good kind of different,  
just not to everyone's taste. Maybe it was the way I dressed or acted. I don't know people   
just feel the need to pick on other people who are not like them or like what they   
expect people to act. Whatever. I decide a long time ago I did not care what people thought of   
me

And I sure as hell was not going to be like my mother or her followers and boil some persons brains  
in their skulls for just looking at them wrong

Finally I stepped inside my room on campus. Friday meant one thing. Two whole days in bed   
with nothing to do. But I knew the second I stepped in my room I knew I would be doing a   
whole lot more than just sleeping in. I smiled as I felt the chill in the air against my skin

Smiling I slipped off my jacket, hanging on the back of my door along with my backpack

"Is that a new dress?"

"Dark red velvet, short sleeved with ruffles. Do you like it?"

I said turning round to face my bed and the Fallen Angel curently laying back, petting my cat  
that was purring loudly on his chest

"I love it... my little witch"

"Oh my Mr Satan you do know how to make a girl blush"

I giggled, smoothing down my dress over my curves, pulling the hem up a little showing him   
a little thigh

"But you know how it could be better?" Lucifer asked me with a suductive growl

"How?"

"It being on the floor" he said sitting up moving to sit on the end of my bed, my cat not being  
to happy that Lucifer's attention had been switched from her to me. Salem hissed swiping   
her paw at Lucifer and jumped off his lap, walked over and sat down in front of me

"Sorry sweetie, but it's mommy's time with daddy"

I opened the closet door and Salem walked in and into her basket, her green eyes glaring at   
me as I shut the door

"She'll get over it. Now how about you slip off that dress and come and sit on my lap"

"Why don't you use you angel mojo and help with that"

"Now why would I take the fun out of it...Strip"

Lucifer said his eyes flashed red for a second, sending a flash of arousal to my core, he flicked  
his index finger making the velvet sash tied in a bow around my waist undo

"Yes sir" I giggle flirtatiously reaching back and unzipping the back of my dress before slipping   
off the short sleeves off my shoulders, and letting it slip off my body like silk. Leaving me bare before the devil 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"No bra?" Lucifer said arching his upper brow as he stared like a starved man at my now exposed breasts. As I stood there in only now in my panties and black leather boots

"Nope" I giggled "This dress gives me all the support i need" 

"My naughty little witch" Lucifer growled "Come sit on my lap" 

I did not need to be told twice as I walked over and parked my ass in Lucifer's lap, feeling a lump in the front of his jeans I knew all too well

"Is that an angel blade in your pocket of are you just pleased to see me" I said whilst running a fingertip though his few day old stubble. I loved it when he was all rugged 

"You know the answer to that full well my dear" he smirked "Why don't i help you out of these" he said suggesting to my boots 

"Oh would you be a lamb"

Lucifer reached down and gripped my boot on my left foot by the ankle and lifted it up so my foot was resting on his knee and I still had the balance. He stared and toyed with the laces like a cat with ball of yarn 

"Are these the ones a hunter friend gave you" he asked 

"Yes. I wore my *ass kickers* today because I felt like I needed to kick a bitch today" I admitted 

"Your troubled?" he asked his ice like gaze penetrating mine

"Yes Luci, but it's nothing. Now lets get back to you..."

"What happened?"

"Your not gonna quit till I tell you huh?" 

"Really Y/N, you should know me well enough by now" 

"Ok, ok. It's just the same old shit Lucifer, those bunch of assholes in my classes spreading rumors about me"

"Like what?"

"Telling everyone who will listen that I'm a witch"

"But you are a witch" Lucifer said his brow knitted in confusion

"Yes....But they have no idea that I am the real thing. I mean I can't spread that around campus can I. And what they are telling those freshers is totally ridiculous"

Lucifer listened carefully even though now I was sure I was ranting

"Telling those poor kids that I kill small animals and use their blood and organs in the spells I cast. That I make lifelike dolls of people who piss me off so I can do bad things to them. And the richest one of all is they are saying that I worship the devil"

A sinister smirk spread across Lucifer face 

"Your doing the next best thing. Your sleeping with him" he growled in my ears sending a spark of arousal to my core 

"Not the point Lucifer. Those assholes are making me out to be Annie May Patterson or something"  

"Who?" 

"No one. Just some psycho voodoo wannabe bitch. Google it"

Lucifer rubbed tiny circles on the inner of my thighs as I told Lucifer about my troubles. But I could pretty much see the cogs in the archangels head turning

"And I don't need you to start terrorizing people on this campus just because I'm having a few problems with them"

"Your no fun sometimes. I wasn't going to do anything too extreme"

"You said that about about that one guy who threatened to burn me at the stake"

"Well excuse me for wanting to defend the woman I love" 

"If you love me. Let stop talking about this and lets get to some loving

Before I knew it was was on my back with the devil looming over me, his red eyes glowing in the low light like two embers in the fire 

"How bad does my little witch want me" he growled into my neck, the vibrations traveling to my dripping pussy 

Lucifer rolled his hips, rubbing his jean covered hard on against my naked cunt. Causing me to groan breathlessly 

"I can't hear you. How. Much. Do. You. Want me?" 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"I asked you a question Y/N. How badly do you want me my little witch" 

"Badly. I need you so badly Luci. I've been without you for a whole week, please, please don't tease"

"But you beg so wonderfully. Let me hear you Y/N, let me hear you beg for my cock"

"You really are the Devil. Kiss me, touch me, fuck me. Make me yours"

"Dirty wanton whore, begging for the devils cock" 

Before I could muster a response Lucifer caught one of my perky nipples in his mouth, his tongue swirled around my pink, sensitive bud causing me to cry out silently from my place on the bed 

I could feel Lucifer wicked grin as he lapped and sucked on my nipple, whilst his free hand slid up to palm and squeeze the other neglected breast, rolling my other nipple between his cold fingers. Bastard, he knew how sensitive my breasts are. I bet he could make me come just by touching my beasts 

Lucifer released my breast form his mouth with a wet pop

"I love these small little mounds, so sensitive, same goes for your sweet little rose buds" 

I was a little on the small side when it came to breast size. I was so nervous when the first time I was intimate with Lucifer I did not want to show him my naked chest and elected to keep the bra on. But him being persuasive convinced me to take it off. I thought he would not like them. People now had this stupid idea of what a woman should look like, and that one of those things should be large or back breaking breasts. But Lucifer stared at them and pulled me into his lap and preceded to kiss them allover, till I was a quivering, shuddering mess in his arms 

Lucifer used both of his hands to cup my breasts and began rubbing in circle motion, using his rough thumb pads to press and slip in a upwards and downwards motion on my nipples 

I bucked my hips off the bed, desperate to sooth the fire building up between my legs. But Lucifer kept me firmly planted on the bed 

"Does my little witch like it when I touch her breasts" Lucifer growled into my neck 

"Y-yes" I moaned  

He slowly moved one of his hands down to swipe a finger though my dewy folds, bringing it back up to have a taste of the slick left on the tip of his finger. His forked tongue flicking around my finger tip, as if the substance coating it was his only salvation, like a oasis in the desert 

"Yummy" he darkly chuckled "But I need seconds"  

 Lucifer eyed up my dripping wetness that was not spilling onto my sheets with my growing desire for him to be inside me. Before I could say a word he darted between my legs taking one long swipe with his forked tongue. I let out breathless cry because of the suddenness of it 

"Delicious"  He said before getting to his knees on the bed, holding my legs and boot covered feet in the air, resting on his shoulders "Lets make you more comfortable"

Lucifer licked up the calf of my leg, leaving little nips and kisses as he went. When he got to my boot he undid the lace with his teeth and took the boot off as carefully as possible, like my feet were made of glass. He then threw the boot across the room. I heard it thump the door before landing on the floor. He did the same careful treatment to my other foot. When he was finished Lucifer looked down at me. His blue eyes showed nothing but lush and predatory instinct

"Better?" He asked 

"Yes.....Lucifer..Please" I begged 

"Please what my dear" 

"Please no more teasing. I want you, I need you. Please, don't make me wait anymore" 

"Of course my little witch. Spread'em" 


End file.
